


Imports

by eerian_sadow



Series: A Long Term Arrangement [23]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fluff, M/M, smokescreen has a thing for blankets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29550393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: Blurr visits Smokescreen's apartment for the first time and discovers his most prized possession.
Relationships: Blurr/Smokescreen
Series: A Long Term Arrangement [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/60670
Kudos: 12





	Imports

“Well, here we are.” Smokescreen spread his arms to show off his tiny sitting room. “Couch, table, vidscreen. Like I said at the cafe, it’s not much but it’s mine.”

“It’s cozy,” Blurr replied. “And it’s a lot nicer than my trailer. I think the whole thing could fit in this one room.”

“Yeah, I don’t know why they don’t get you something nicer. If you’re going to be on the road fifteen meta-cycles out of the vorn, you should have a little more room.”

“Well, I spend enough time in hotels that getting a new trailer is considered a frivolous expense.” Blurr shrugged. “I might use my own money to get something nicer before next season.”

“That sounds like a good plan.” Smokescreen smiled. “Go ahead and sit wherever, as long as it’s the couch. I’ll grab some coolant and be right back.”

Blurr chuckled and did as instructed. Something soft rubbed his back as he sat down, though, and he paused to reach back and see what it was. The organic-fiber that met his fingertips was surprising, and he turned around to take a better look.

What he had thought was a decoration on the back of the couch was actually a blanket, the very expensive kind that had been in one or two of the high end hotels he had stayed in this season. It had to have been imported, and probably cost more than Smokescreen made in an entire vorn in his position as a military strategist.

“Do you like it?” Smokescreen came back into the sitting room and set two cups of coolant down on the table in front of the couch. “It’s Nebulan fur tree bark, trimmed with silk.”

“It’s beautiful.” Blurr ran his fingers over the blanket again. “But I don’t think I could even afford this. How on Cybertron did you get it?”

“I won it in a game of Portals. One of the senior tacticians wagered his entire vorn’s salary and paid me with that when I won.” 

“Wow.” The racer blinked. “What a prize.”

“Probably the best thing I’ve ever won, yeah. Here,” Smokescreen picked up the blanket and tossed it around Blurr’s shoulders. “It’s a lot nicer that way. Just don’t pull on it too hard.”

Blurr froze for a moment as the blanket settled around his frame. Then he smiled slowly and rubbed his cheek against the organic material. “This is really nice, Smokescreen. Thank you for sharing.”


End file.
